When Mordecai met Margaret
by MeekinPink
Summary: Title says it all. There is no action like there is in the show but I just wanted to try my shot at a Regular Show fanfic.


_I do not own nor am I affiliated with the makers of the Regular Show._

Mordecai and Rigby were in the park lawn raking leaves. As usual, Rigby didnt want to do any work. He threw down his rake and screamed.

"Dude! I'm sick of this! Let's go play video games." said Rigby.

"Hmph. Yeauh!" Mordecai agreed.

As they were about to walk off, Benson rolled up in the cart.

"Hey, where do you two think your going?" Benson yelled.

"We're going to play video games." Rigby said.

"What?" said Benson.

"Ouch!" Rigby said when Mordecai punched him in the arm.

"We're just taking a break Benson, chill." Mordecai said holding up his arms.

"Oh no your not! Finish raking these leaves or YOUR FIRED!" Benson screamed.

"Aww, what?" Rigby complained.

"NOW!" and with that, Benson drove away.

"Man, I cant take this anymore! I'm quitting." Rigby said after picking up his rake. "And what the H dude, it's spring! Why are there leaves on the ground anyway!"

"Yeah, that is kind of peculiar." Mordecai said looking at the ground. "But whatever, lets just get this done so we can play video games."

"Fine."

After about 7 minutes, Mordecai and Rigby were laying in the pile of leaves they've raked up.

"Dude, I'm so tired right now." Mordecai said, yawning.

"I know. Hey, lets go to that Coffee Shop around the corner. They have the best sandwichs!" said Rigby standing up.

"I dont know Rigby. Benson told us to rake these leaves."

"Come on, we'll finish it later. It's not like we're going to be gone all day. Besides, Muscle Man and High Fives shift is about this time, they'll clean it."

"I guess."

Rigby and Mordecai took a cart and drove to the Coffee Shop around the corner. A pair of teenagers were walking by as Rigby and Mordecai were getting out of the cart.

"Hey, that your cart?" said one teenager.

"Yeah, why?" asked Rigby.

"Nice wheels bro." the teen said cackling.

"NOT!" said the other teen.

As they walked away laughing, one of then yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE LOSERS!" Rigby looked at the cart.

"Driving carts is lame. Why'd it have to be a cart anyway?"

"Maybe it's just temporary. I mean, we have been only working here about 2 weeks now." Mordecai said opening the door.

"Come on, I have dibs on these seats over here."

"Why?"

" 'Cuz I can see into the kitchen and at the TV at the same time."

"Your such a dork."

"Stop talking!" Rigby screamed.

After talking nonchalantly for about 5 minutes, Rigby began to get impatient and banged on the table while yelling for service. A short, brown haired mole looked over from stacking dishes onto a trey and saw him. She squealed and dropped the trey and ran over to the table Rigby was sitting at.

"Hi Rigby."

"Oh, hey Eileen." Rigby said looking away, disappointed that it was her taking the order.

"Where've you been? I havent seen you in 6 weeks and 2 days."

"Uh..." Rigby said raising an eyebrow and thinkin to himself, "this girl is so weird."

"Sorry. Uhm, whose your friend?" Eileen said trying to change the subject.

"I'm Mordecai."

"Hi, I'm Eileen."

"Cool. How do you know Rigby?"

"Oh, we used to go to school together."

"I went to school with Rigby too. I dont remember ever seeing you."

"Yeah, no one ever does." Eileen said blushing and walking away.

"Oops."

"I dont like her. She's so weird. I - HEY! There's Margaret! Margaret! Over here!" Rigby said.

"Whose Margaret? Oh my-" Mordecai's mouth dropped open as he saw the tall, red, most beautiful robin he's ever seen.

Everything seemed to stop and desolved as Mordecai walked over to her. He took her hand, got down on one knee and kissed her hand. He looked up at her smiling friendly face and as he stood up, a bunch of small red robins and bluejays ran around them happy as can be. Then them standing together as they watched their kids pack and leave home. Then at an old age still holding each other's hands and eventually death, but the caskets are right next to each other.

"I think I'm in love." Mordecai said dreamily.

"What'd you say dude?" said Rigby.  
"Uh,uh,uh, I thought I saw a bug!" Mordecai said swatting at the air. He chuckled and got all frantic and dizzy as Margaret approached the table.

"Hey Rigby, whats up?" Margaret said and looked at Mordecai. "Is this your friend Rigby?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, my name is Margaret. What's yours?"

Mordecai kept repeating umm and Margaret laughed.

"What can I get for you Mr. Umm?"

"I uhh,I-" Mordecai got up from the table and ran to the restroom.

"Hey, get me that sandwich I like."

"Sure. What's up with your friend? Is he okay?"

"I dont know. I've never seen him act like that, I'll go check on him."

" 'Kay. I'll keep your sandwich warm."

Rigby got up and went to the restroom.

"Mordecai? Mordecai? Dude where are you?"

He opened the stalls, which were all thankfully empty. Mordecai crawled out of the garbage can.

"Dude, are you okay? Why are you all sweaty?"

"I dont know man. I have a weird feeling in my stomach."

"Are you sick? We can go home, I dont have to have my sandwich."

"No, no. Its not that. I just...I think I love Margaret."

"Love? You just met her."

"I know dude. But it's just something about her ya know?"

"I guess she is pretty cool."

"How do you know her? When did you guys meet?"

"It was at that party.''

"What party? Was I there? Why didnt you introduce me to her? Aww Rigby!"

"No man, calm down! You werent there. I think it was the day you were looking for a job. I told you to blow it off and come party but nooo. You wanted to be 'a responsible adult' and find work."

"Rigby! Man, I just totally embarrased myself in front of her. Now she'll never wanna go out with me."

"It's cool man. She thinks your really hott."

"Really?" Mordecai said lighting up.

"Psh, naw! She thinks your a total loser!" Rigby said laughing. "Ouch!" He yelled as Mordecai punched him. "Lets just go back out there. I'm hungry."

"Fine. But dont make me look like a total dorkbutt."

"I think you've already made a fool out of yourself dude. Ouch!" Rigby said and after Mordecai punched him.

They sat at the table. Rigby signaled to Margaret who waved back in repsonse.

"Be cool. Just be cool. Cool. I am cool." Mordecai said taking breaths.

"Dude, here she comes."

"Here's your sandwich Rigby. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm uhm, I'm Morde...uhh...Morde...ohhh..."

"Fool." Rigby said.

"I'm Mordefool!" Mordecai said beaming and then realizing what he just said he punched Rigby. He turned and saw Margaret walking away laughing. "She thinks I'm a loser."

"I told you man." Rigby said taking a bite out of his sandwich.


End file.
